Snow
by Sorrow's Little Helper
Summary: Snow forgets about Inuyasha kinda, but now that she's with Sesshoumaru will the same thing happen? Or will she ignore the strange feeling in her? Please R&R Rating might change later on
1. The half demon Snow

The half demon Snow  
  
'A jewel shared, why do I sense a jewel shared?' she told herself. She was sitting on a tree not far from Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Miroku. Even though she didn't know who they were Naraku had told most of the demons in the forest to make sure that they never come out of the forest alive. She had just been eaves dropping like she always does. 'Who in their right mind would leasing to a monkey' she thought. She was a demon and she was a human, a defenseless half human/half demon, but she didn't care she was half demon or half human. She didn't have a weapon she was just a wonderer. She never stayed in one place very long every town she went to it would be destroyed the next morning. She slept on the tree and tried to ignore the jewel shard.  
  
A few miles away Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Miroku were looking for the rest of the jewel shards. Inuyasha and Kagome were having and argument and like always Kagome won. "SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha landed face first to the ground and made a large crater. Shippou and Miroku walked around the crater and tried not to step on Inuyasha.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SAY THE 'S' WORD KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Miroku and Shippou always tried to stay out of the arguments sometimes it got a little out of hand with those two. "Come on you two stop arguing." said Miroku  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT!" yelled both Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell is all that noise?" she said. She dropped down from the tree only to be face to face with Miroku.  
  
"What the." said Miroku.  
  
She blushed and moved as far as possible for the monk. "What are you doing in this forest?" she asked.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome were still arguing to notice the girl and Shippou was trying to calm both of them down. "We are just passing by if you don't mind," said Miroku "and if I may ask who are you?"  
  
The girl looked at the monk and said, "That is none of your." she was cut off when Inuyasha was sniffing her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!" she yelled slapping Inuyasha in the face.  
  
Kagome, Shippou and Miroku were laughing at Inuyasha, because he had a red handprint on his face and it was glowing red. "YOU WENCH!" he yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" The girl looked at Inuyasha, "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SNIFFING ME YOU HENTAI!"  
  
Miroku, Shippou and Kagome watched Inuyasha and the girl argue just like Inuyasha and Kagome did most of the time. "SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome and with that the argument was over. Kagome walked to the girl, "What is your name?" The girl looked at Kagome, "My name is Snow." Inuyasha started to laughing when she said her name was Snow. "WHAT SO FUNNY DOG BOY!!" yelled Snow. Miroku held Snow back from killing Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you shouldn't be laughing" said Kagome, "at lest her name make sense." Miroku sat far from Inuyasha and Kagome he knew what was coming. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Inuyasha. "YOU HEARD ME!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
Snow sat next to the monk and watched Kagome and Inuyasha begin to argue. "Do they always argue?" she asked. "You have not idea," he answered. Miroku when to sleep his back pressed against a tree; Snow slept next to Miroku her head against Miroku's chest. Miroku looked at Snow who was fast asleep he smiled to himself. 'There is something strange about this monk, but I fell so safe when I am with him for some reason,' Snow told herself, 'but why do I fell safe with him?'  
  
"GUYS CALM DOWN!" yelled Shippou still trying to keep Kagome and Inuyasha from killing each other, "ARE YOU TWO PAYING ATTENTIONG TO ME!"  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha when down once and made a crater then another time which made the crater bigger and another time which also made the crater bigger and a final time. Inuyasha had taken enough damage he passed out on the final sit, Kagome when to sleep with Shippou next to her.  
  
(\(^_^)/) End Chapter 1 


	2. Beginning of a beautiful friendship

Beginning of a beautiful friendship  
  
Miroku was still awake and staring at the sky then he looked at Snow, 'For once I haven't been a hentai.' He smiled to himself, 'a personal record.' He looked at the girl on his chest 'she's kinda pretty'.  
  
Just then Inuyasha woke up from the crater he had made. He rubbed his head, "DAMN THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" "So your awake?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "So you finally found a girl who liked you being a pervert?" Miroku was getting annoyed, "Well at lest she doesn't say sit." "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Inuyasha. "Oh nothing," said Miroku.  
  
"Stop yelling dog boy," said Snow. Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised that she was awake. "You know I DO have a name!" Snow just looked at Inuyasha, "And why should I care?" "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku looked at both Inuyasha and Snow, 'Oh boy.' Inuyasha and Snow began to argue for the second time. 'Those two act like sibling.' "Keep it down you two," said Miroku, "Kagome and Shippou are still asleep."  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT!!!!" yelled both Inuyasha and Snow.  
  
'Yep exactly like siblings' Miroku told himself. "Why are they arguing Miroku?" Miroku almost had a heart attack when Kagome said that. "They are arguing because Snow keeps calling Inuyasha dog boy," answered Miroku, "At lest you and Inuyasha won't have to argue anymore Kagome." "Yeah your right, we should ask Snow to come along with us," said Kagome, "besides I need a girl to talk to."  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome Inuyasha went face first to the ground. "Snow how about hanging around with us for awhile," said Kagome with a smile. "WHAT! THAT WEN-" Inuyasha said. "SIT!" yelled Kagome. "Sure, why not, besides I don't have anything to do around here," said Snow. Miroku and Kagome were glad that she agreed to come with them. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't glad.  
  
"Why does Snow have to come with us?" asked Inuyasha. "Because, Kagome want someone to talk to Inuyasha," said Miroku. "SHE DOEAN'T NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO TALK TO SHE HAS US!" yelled Inuyasha. "She want a female to talk to," said Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't like me does he," said Snow. "Of course he does," said Kagome. Snow looked at Kagome, "I don't really care if Inuyasha likes me." "Well Miroku seems to like you, and so does Shippou and so do I," said Kagome. Snow smiled and looked over at the boys. 'The monk likes me.'  
  
"You seemed glad that Snow joined the group Miroku," said Shippou. Miroku looked at both Shippou and Inuyasha who were both looking at him. "So what if I was glad that she joined us?" "Are you sick or something?" asked Inuyasha. "No, why?" answered Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "No reason."  
  
/)(\ End Chapter 2  
  
Miroku wasn't a pervert in this chapter ^_^ don't ask why and sorry this chapter was short 


	3. Human for a day

Human for a day  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing as usual Miroku, Snow and Shippou were walking behind Inuyasha and Kagome. "Stop arguing Inuyasha," said Snow, "you know you're going to lose." "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS GIRL!" yelled Inuyasha. Shippou was in Snow's arms and Miroku was next to Snow trying not to do what he normally does to girls he sees. "I'm glad you are not like Inuyasha, Miroku," said Snow with a smile. "I'm glad too." "I HEARD THAT MIROKU!"  
  
"There's the town, Inuyasha," said Shippou. "We should stay there it's almost dark," said Kagome. "We don't need to stay there for the night," said Inuyasha. "YES, we do," said Kagome looking at Inuyasha. "NO, WE DON'T," yelled Inuyasha. "SIT BOY! WE ARE STAYING AND THATS FINAL!" said Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Snow slept in one room and Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku slept in another. In the middle of the night Snow woke up and went outside to watch the stars. 'Tonight is the night' she told herself, 'the night I turn human."  
  
The next morning Inuyasha and Miroku were the first to wake up they went to ask the town folk if they had heard of rumors about the jewel shards. Kagome and Shippou were busy looking for Snow. "Where could she have gone to?" asked Shippou. "I don't know maybe she went with Miroku and Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had heard no rumors about the jewel shards. So they decided to go back to were they had slept. "WHERE IS SHE, INUYASHA!" asked an angry Kagome. "Who?" asked Inuyasha. "Snow, she isn't with you?" said Kagome. "No, we thought she was still sleeping with you," answered Miroku.  
  
Just then a girl came in, "What?" she asked. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha. The girl looked at Inuyasha, "Are you that much of an idiot dog boy?" Kagome and Miroku looked at the girl, "SNOW? Is that you?" "Yes, it is me why?" she asked. "It's just that you look like a human," said Kagome.  
  
"Guess I forgot to tell you all some things didn't I," said Snow, "well once a month I turn human for an entire day then the next morning I turn back to a half demon." 'She is a lot cuter in her human form.' Miroku told himself. She had long brown hair, violet eyes, and her skin was white as snow.  
  
'I can't wait until I turn human again,' Snow told herself, 'I always hated turning human for a day.' The group decided to go looking for jewel shards. She stayed close to Miroku and kept looking down. Miroku looked at Snow, "What's wrong with you?" Snow looked at him, "Oh nothing just thinking that's all."  
  
It was dark and the group decided to rest and keep looking in the morning they had found two shards. Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome were asleep. Miroku was out looking for more wood and Snow was waiting to turn back into her demon form. 'Only 2 more hours,' she told herself. "You should really go to sleep Snow," said Miroku. She looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine."  
  
Miroku sat next to Snow and placed his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Snow was surprised Miroku had kissed her. After a few seconds she kissed him back and put her arms around Miroku's head.  
  
/)^_^(\ End 4 now  
  
Writers Block ^_^;; Chapter 4 will be done some day ^_^;; 


	4. Mixed Feeling

The title tells all ^_^  
  
Mixed Feelings  
  
Snow could look at Miroku not after what happen yesterday she could still fell Miroku's lips on hers, but she couldn't believe that the monk had actually kissed her. She was back to her old self a half demon she was exactly like Inuyasha a half-human/half-dog. She was glad that Inuyasha and the rest couldn't see that she was just like the leader of the group.  
  
"We aren't going to find any jewel shards at this rate hurry up you two!" yelled Inuyasha. "What's the hurry," said Kagome. Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha were up-front Kagome and Snow were at the back talking about girl stuff. Inuyasha tried not to pay attention to what they were saying.  
  
"So do you like Miroku?" asked Kagome. Snow blushed and looked at Kagome "What gives you that idea," she said with a hint of nerves. "Someone has a crush," said Kagome in a blackmailing voice. "I don't have a crush!" said Snow. Kagome was giggling and went towards Inuyasha. 'Damn I don't have a crush humans are such idiots,' Snow told herself walking towards Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha how much farther to the next jewel shard?" asked Kagome. "Not far and we would have been there if you two weren't talking so much!" said Inuyasha. Miroku was standing next to Snow, just then Miroku pinched her butt. "YOU PERVERT!" yelled Snow slapping Miroku in the face. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and looked at Snow and Miroku. "What happened?" asked Kagome. "Do you really have to ask?" said Inuyasha.  
  
Snow walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome leaving Miroku standing there with a red handprint and his face. Inuyasha walked with Snow and Kagome while Miroku walked alone behind them. "I knew Miroku would snap," said Inuyasha, "three days with out being a hentai." "Wow three days," said Kagome. Snow didn't say anything she was just walking along side Inuyasha. "I can't believe he made a move on you Snow," said Inuyasha laughing. "What's so funny about that dog breath?" said Snow. "DOG BREATH!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Snow and Inuyasha began to argue yet again. Kagome walked towards Miroku, "You just had to do that didn't you Miroku," Kagome sighed. "." the monk looked down at the ground "." "MIROKU SAY SOMETHING!" yelled Kagome. "What do you want me to say?" said Miroku. "WELL YOU COULD SAY SORRY TO SNOW!" said Kagome. Miroku looked at Kagome, "I would love to say sorry to her, but it just isn't my style," said Miroku in a sly kinda way. Kagome hit Miroku on the head, "YOU DON'T HAVE STYLE MIROKU!" she yelled.  
  
"DOG BREATH IS A GREAT NAME FOR YOU INUASHA!" yelled Snow. "THAT ISN'T MY NAME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled back. Snow was beginning to get annoyed which wasn't a good thigh for her. "I AM NOT A LITTLE BRAT YOU DOG!" said Snow. Snow's demon ears were starting to show she had the same kind of ears that Inuyasha had. Inuyasha saw her ears sticking out he pulled on one of them. "GET OUR PAWS OF ME YOU DOG!" said Snow.  
  
"You have ears like mine," Inuyasha said amazed. "SO WHAT IF." Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth, "Do you want Kagome, Shippou and Miroku to hear?" Snow pulled his hand off her mouth, "Why do you care if they hear us talking?" she asked. "I don't know just keep it down or else."  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Snow. "What?" he said. "Could you please move back you're to close to me," said Snow. Inuyasha hadn't realized how close they were. "INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Both Kagome and Miroku were standing there looking at Snow and Inuyasha. Miroku pulled Snow away from Inuyasha, "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!" Snow blushed and looked at him, "Nothing we were just talking that's all." Kagome and Miroku looked at each other, "Talking, huh"  
  
Snow looked down at the ground still blushing and Inuyasha was looking at the sky trying not to blush. "INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome. Miroku stared at Snow shocked. Snow was still blushing, "NOTHING HAPPENED WE WERE JUST TALKING THAT'S ALL!" yelled Snow.  
  
It was getting dark and the group needed somewhere to sleep. They decided to sleep in a forest close by, Miroku slept under a tree, Kagome and Shippou slept in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha and Snow slept on different trees trying to stay away from each other after the scene they had caused that afternoon. 


	5. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru appears  
  
'I can't believe this,' Snow told herself looking over at Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou, 'Kagome won't be back for a week and I'm stuck with them until then.' She cursed to herself making sure Inuyasha didn't hear.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou were making sure no demons were around so the could rest up and continue looking for jewel shards or at lest some rumors of them. Inuyasha and Miroku kept making sure that Snow was ok. 'She is too quiet,' Miroku told himself, 'must be because Kagome isn't here.' Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
As Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou slept Snow wandered farther into the forest. She could smell the scent of demon, a familiar demon. She kept walking getting closer and closer to the scent. "Sesshomaru," she said in a whisper. 'What is he doing here?'  
  
Snow moved closer to Sesshomaru, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Sesshomaru was surprised to find someone else in the forest, "That is none of your business girl," he said staring at Snow. "You're a half demon like him my half breed aren't you," asked Sesshomaru. "What if I am and why should you care?" answered Snow. Sesshomaru kept staring at her, 'Her scent is almost alike to my half brother, and the rest of them.' 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Snow asked herself.  
  
Sesshomaru walked closer to Snow. She just stood there watching Sesshomaru, 'Why is he coming closer?'  
  
"SNOW WHERE DID YOU GO!" both Sesshomaru and Snow heard Inuyasha and Miroku looking for her. When Inuyasha and Miroku got there Sesshomaru was gone, "WHERE IS HE!" said Inuyasha. "Who?" said Snow trying not to act suspicious. "SESSHOMARU, I KNOW HE WAS HERE SO DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Snow looked at Inuyasha, "Well he isn't here anymore so just drop it."  
  
Miroku and Shippou stood there watching Snow and Inuyasha argue again. "You two argue too much you know that." "HE STARTED IT!" yelled Snow. "JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Inuyasha yelled back. "WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!" said Snow. "YOU BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE YOU HEAR ME!" replied Inuyasha. "OR ELSE WHAT YOU'LL KILL ME! KAGOME WOULDN'T LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Snow yelled back.  
  
"She had a point Inuyasha," said Miroku. Shippou nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru was amused by the argument the two half demon were having, 'to think all of this started just because the girl doesn't want to tell him were I am, but why doesn't she tell him?'  
  
Inuyasha had dropped the issue and went back to the campsite, as did Miroku and Shippou. Snow looked where Sesshomaru was hiding and followed Miroku and Shippou. 'She saw me,' said a surprised Sesshomaru, 'how did she see me?' 


	6. A dream and memory

The Dream and A Memory  
  
"Where is everyone?" Snow asked herself, "Miroku? Inuyasha? Shippou? Where are you guys?" Snow looked down only to see blood on her hands and a trail of blood leading into the forest. 'What did I do?' she asked herself. When she got to the end of the trail of blood she saw Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou, but them didn't seem to be moving. "Guys, what's going on?" she tried to scream, but she couldn't.  
  
"Snow wake up," Snow could hear someone's voice, but couldn't make it out. "Snow are you alright wake up!" "I-I-Inuyasha?" Snow could only see a blur with looked almost like Inuyasha. "Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha. Snow sat up, 'It was all just a dream,' she said looking around Shippou and Miroku were still asleep Inuyasha was next to her, 'but it seemed so real.' "Snow are you alright?" Inuyasha asked again. Snow looked at Inuyasha, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and then he went back into the tree he was sleeping in. Snow rubbed her head trying to remember where they were. 'Why am I having dreams like this again I thought they were all gone. Sesshomaru that must be the reason I'm having these dreams again,' Snow thought looking around the campsite, 'either that or one of Naraku's servants are near by.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Snow asked looked back at him who was back to sleep. 'Hmm hard to think a human would love him then again,' she smiled to herself, 'he isn't that bad for a half demon.' Snow sighed and stayed up the rest of the night. 'Damn those dream's why now? WHY?' Snow watched the stars and kept asking the same question, "Why?" she asked out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Are you all right Inuyasha?" asked a girl looking down at the four year old hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the girl, "Yes, I'm fine"  
  
The girl smiled and picked him up, "Come on Inuyasha lets go get something to it ok with you?"  
  
"YEAH!" replied Inuyasha. "Snow why do you take care of me?" asked a young Inuyasha. Snow looked at the young Inuyasha, "Well your mother and father expect me to take care of you."  
  
Snow gave the young hanyou a kiss on the forehead and walked towards a house near by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Inuyasha you really don't remember anything do you,' Snow told herself. Even though she took care of Inuyasha when he was a pup, she still looked like she was 17 years old. 'Damn that Kikyo it is her fault he doesn't remember anything.' "DAMN HER!" Snow told herself.  
  
"Damn who?" Inuyasha asked. Snow was surprised, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL AWAKE?" Inuyasha looked at her, "I should be asking you the same question. Damn who?" "No one," Snow replied, "Just go back to sleep." With that both Inuyasha and Snow went to sleep.  
  
Angelic Star: I like this story don't you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, what does it madder?  
  
Snow: I won't have to kiss him again will I?  
  
Angelic Star: Uh.I can't tell you that. =_=;  
  
Inuyasha & Snow: TELL US!! 


	7. True Feelings

True Feelings  
  
"Inuyasha? Wake up," Snow said shaking Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened one of his eyes, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WENCH!?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" yelled Snow slapping Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku and Shippou were laughing at Inuyasha as they walked towards the well. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" barked Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippou just laughed louder.  
  
"Kagome should be back tomorrow so we better wait for her at the well," Snow told the three boys, "Are you paying attention to me!" Snow yelled. Miroku and Shippou were laughing like hyenas. 'What idiots,' Snow told herself.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku! STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" yelled Snow. She picked Shippou up and continued walking towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind Snow talking, "This is all your fault Miroku!" Inuyasha said. "My fault what do you mean my fault!" Miroku yelled. "If you would have stopped laughing when I told you too Snow wouldn't be mad at me." Inuyasha said in a calm voice. "MAD AT YOU WHAT ABOUT ME!" Miroku yelled, "BESIDES YOU MAD HER MAD FOR CALLING HER A WENCH!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" Snow yelled. "Sometimes I wish those two would act more like adults," Snow told Shippou. "Don't worry when Kagome gets here Inuyasha and Miroku might go back to normal," Shippou responded. "I hope so Shippou," Snow said with a sigh.  
  
Miroku and Shippou had gone to sleep Snow and Inuyasha stayed awake. Snow stared at the moon, Inuyasha stared at Snow, 'She is a half demon like me. She must feel the same way I feel most of the time, all alone.'  
  
'Why is Inuyasha staring at me?' Snow didn't have to turn around to know that Inuyasha was staring at her. 'I bet he feels the way I feel sometimes. What am I thinking?' Snow told herself, 'As soon as Kagome gets here I'll say good-bye to her and the rest. I won't look back or have any regrets.'  
  
The two half demons didn't talk to each other, Snow kept staring at the moon she really wanted to stare at Inuyasha instead, but if she did that she would only forget her plan to leave Inuyasha and the rest. Inuyasha was still staring at Snow when all he wanted to do was kiss her for some strange reason.  
  
'Why do I want to kiss her?' Inuyasha asked himself, 'I should even be thinking about stuff like that.'  
  
'So that's that I say good-bye, then steal the jewel shards for Naraku and then disappear for ever.' Snow repeated to herself the plan. 'Some plan. Why did I even agree with this stupid plan? As soon as I try to take the jewel shard Inuyasha will try and kill me.' Snow was starting to get nervous, 'What if I'm not fast enough to escape? No, that's the reason Naraku hired me! I have to do it.' Snow turned around and stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes, 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.'  
  
'STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!' a voice said in Inuyasha's mind, 'SHE ISN'T YOUR TYPE!' 'What the hell are you?' Inuyasha asked the voice. 'Um.that girl was right you are stupid.' Said the voice. 'HEY!' Inuyasha yelled. 'I'm just joking, just don't do anything stupid,' the voice warned.  
  
Inuyasha stared back at Snow ands stared at each other for a few minutes, 'She is beautiful,' Inuyasha told himself.  
  
Angelic Star: ^_^ hope you like this chapter. I'll try and finish this story I'm kind of busy writing my other story. Please read my other story as well as the final chapters to this story. Thank you ^_^ 


	8. GoodBye

So sorry that it took a lot of time to write this story it's just that.just read it. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and blah, blah, blah you know how it goes right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha felt someone's hand on his face, "Inuyasha?" He felt the hand play with his ears and a giggle, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha wanted to open his eyes and looked at the person how was playing with his ears and giggling, "Inuyasha!" He opened his eyes and expected to see Kagome in front of him, but it was Snow, "Snow?" Snow leaned forward to kiss him but then..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up!!" yelled Snow throwing a rock at Inuyasha's head waking him up instantly, "Kagome will be here any minute." "WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!" yelled Inuyasha rubbing his head. "YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" Snow yelled back. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO THROW A ROCK AT ME, BITCH!" Inuyasha growled. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, DOG BREATH!" yelled Snow.  
  
Shippou and Miroku sat watching the two demons argue. "Who do you think will win this argument?" asked Shippou. "Well since Kagome isn't the one arguing I would have to say..Snow," replied Miroku. "I think Snow will win also," Shippou responded.  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome who appeared out of the well. Snow watched as Inuyasha went face first to the ground like many times before. "Welcome back Lady Kagome," responded Miroku. "Kagome!" yelled Shippou as he ran into her arms. "Hello Shippou, Miroku, Snow," Kagome looked at the ground, "Inuyasha."  
  
Snow sat under a tree wand watched the group, 'Can I do this? I have to do this. I don't want to do this just yet,' she looked away, 'when nightfalls I'll still the jewel and disappear. I can't believe I'll actually miss everyone spatially Inuyasha.' Inuyasha got up and looked over at Snow, her eyes were full of sorrow. 'Why is she sad?' Inuyasha asked himself. Inuyasha looked away from Snow before she caught him staring at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked someone. Inuyasha opened his eye and saw.Snow? "What do you want, wench?" asked Inuyasha. "Kagome told me to tell you that we were camping here," replied Snow. Snow turned around and was about to leave Inuyasha alone, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Wait.Snow I need to tell you something." "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Snow. "I...I ." Inuyasha stuttered. "Inuyasha! Snow! The food is done hurry up," yelled Kagome. "You want Inuyasha?" she asked grabbing Inuyasha's hand and walking towards Kagome and the rest. "Nothing, never mind." Inuyasha replied. Snow looked at him, "Alright."  
  
They all ate in silence, Shippou kept asking why everyone was so quiet Inuyasha would tell him to be quiet. After they ate everyone went to sleep, well all but one. Snow stared at everyone. "I'll miss you all," she whispered. Snow walked towards Kagome and slipped the necklace off her with ease. She held the jewel shards to her face to have a better look then placed it in her pocket. Snow kneeled in front of Inuyasha and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Good-bye Inuyasha."  
  
Snow walked away from the group. She felt tears starting to fall from her face, 'Like I said I had to do it sooner or later.' She wiped the tears off her face and looked back at Miroku, Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha. 'Hope you don't kill me when you wake up Inuyasha,' Snow told herself. Snow smiled, walked away from the campsite, and went to find Naraku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. I love you

I Love You  
  
She kissed him and he didn't even know it was she. Inuyasha felt the kiss, but didn't know whom it was, he also heard someone say, "Good-bye Inuyasha." He thought it was Kagome, but this voice didn't sound anything like her. It sounded more like Snow.  
  
Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night and looked around, but he didn't see Snow anywhere. 'Was it all a dream, did she really say that she wound miss me. Why did she say that? Where did she go?' Inuyasha stood up and took at deep breath he couldn't find her scent. Inuyasha walked around trying to find her scent. He had found her scent, but it was faint.  
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha shook the monk trying to wake him up. "What?" Miroku responded half asleep. "I'm going to find someone," Inuyasha whispered loud enough for Miroku to hear him clearly, "if I'm not back by morning continue looking for the jewel shards with out me got it?" "Got it," replied Miroku going back to sleep. Inuyasha followed the faint scent of Snow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Naraku!" yelled Snow, "where are you!" Snow continued walking forwards until she saw a baboon thing in her way, "Naraku." "Do you have it?" asked Naraku. Snow held up the necklace with the jewel shards attached to it, "Here, the jewel shards Inuyasha and his wench have been collecting." Naraku moved closer to Snow and looked at the shards. "Hand them over," ordered Naraku. "You can have them," replied Snow throwing them at him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Snow turned and saw Inuyasha standing there staring at her and Naraku. "Inuyasha, nice to see you again," replied Naraku gripping the Shikon Jewel in his fist. Inuyasha instantly recognized the necklace he clenched, "Those are our jewel shards!" "Not anymore," responded Naraku. Inuyasha was preparing to attack Naraku and take back the jewel shards, but Snow stood between him and Naraku. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Inuyasha. Snow didn't move. "MOVE SNOW!" barked Inuyasha.  
  
Snow looked at him tears coming down her face, "I can't let you pass Inuyasha, and I took the jewel shards from Kagome and gave them to Naraku. I was hired by him to take the jewels and make sure you didn't get in his way." Snow looked away from Inuyasha and smiled, "I never thought I would fall in love with you." Inuyasha didn't know what to say, 'She loves me?' "I'm miss you Inuyasha," she looked back at him, "Good-bye Inuyasha, forever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku had disappeared along with Snow. Inuyasha stood there staring at the spot where Snow was standing, "Snow." It stared to snow; Inuyasha looked up and stared walking back towards the campsite. Snow words still ringing in his ears: "I never thought I would fall in love with you. Good-bye Inuyasha, forever."  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and stared at the ground, "The jewel shards." Inuyasha picked up the necklace Snow had stolen from them. Snow had given Naraku fake jewel shards and hid the real jewel shard somewhere Inuyasha could find them.  
  
"Come back Snow," Inuyasha said to himself holding the necklace. "COME BACK!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END!!  
Hope you people liked the entire story. 


	10. Returning

Authors note---I don't own any one the Inuyasha gang except for Snow she is mine. Anyway on with the story! ^____^  
  
Snow:  
  
Returning  
  
By: Angelic Star  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello is Kagome home?" asked a girl. "Nope," replied Kagome's brother Sota. "Oh, well could you please give her this?" The girl handed him a letter, "And no one except Kagome can read this letter got it?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sota replied grabbing the letter. He watched as the girl started to leave, "Hey, wait what's your name?" The girl kept walking away, "That's not important."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sitting under a tree close to the well with Shippou on her lap. "What are you thinking about, Kagome?" asked Shippou. Kagome sighed and walked towards the well, "I'm going back home for awhile Shippou. Tell Inuyasha that I'll be back in a week ok?" Shippou stared at Kagome, "Alright." Kagome smiled at him and then jumped into the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm home!" yelled Kagome looking around, "Hello? Is anyone home?" "Hey Kagome," Sota said staring at her. "Sota, were is everyone?" Kagome asked. "They went out, and a girl told me to give you this," Sota replied giving her a letter. "Who gave it to you?" Kagome asked looking at the letter. Sota scratched his head, "She didn't tell me her name." "That's a lot of help," Kagome sighed and walking to her room. "Whatever," Sota said walking back to his room.  
  
Kagome dropped the letter on her bed and went to take a bath. As she filled the bath with water and take of her clothes she remembered a conversation Inuyasha and she we having.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Inuyasha, where did Snow go?" Kagome asked. "How would I know!" barked Inuyasha. "Well I though you would know since you two were so close . . . . ." Kagome responded staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SO CLOSE'!" yelled Inuyasha blushing a little. Kagome smiled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about and don't try to hide it."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!!!" Inuyasha yelled his face glowing red. "Then how come you're blushing?" Kagome asked poking his face.  
  
Inuyasha moved away from Kagome, "I DON'T BLUSH WENCH!" "EVERYONE BLUSHES!" Kagome yelled back. "Leave me alone," Inuyasha said walking away.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Kagome finished taking a bath she put on some pajamas and grabbed the latter her brother had giving her earlier. "Wonder whom it's from?" Kagome asked herself out loud. She opened the letter and something fell on her lap, she gasped, "Jewel shards!" Five jewel shards had fallen out of the letter; Kagome read the letter:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Gomen nasai to have left with out saying anything, but I had to leave. I'm also sorry to have stolen the jewel shards you and the rest had collected. I stole some jewel shards from Naraku and I came to your time a place Naraku would not find me. I hope the jewel shards I have giving you will help in your journey. If you want to talk ... I'll be around the well.  
  
--Snow  
  
~*~ Somewhere outside . . .  
  
"She finally opened the letter, wonder what Inuyasha is doing?" Snow blushed a little, "WHAT AM I THINKING!" she walked towards the well and looked at the bottom, "Should I go back? No I probably shouldn't."  
  
"Whose out there!" yelled a voice behind Snow. She looked behind her and say Sota, Kagome's little brother, "Sota what are you doing here?" The boy looked into her eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?" Snow started to panic, "I.uh.I was looking at.the well that's all." "Sota what are you doing out there?" Kagome asked walking closer to Sota, "Snow? What are you doing here?" Snow waved at Kagome, "Long time no see Kagome, I hope you reed my letter."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Snow chatted while they ate dinner; Sota, Kagome's mom and grandfather kept staring at Snow, which made her uneasy. "Stop staring, it's not polite," Kagome shouted.  
  
Kagome's mom and grandfather stopped staring and ate their dinner; Sota on the other hand kept staring at her. Snow glared at him, "Why are you staring at me?" "I have nothing else to do," Sota said grinning. Snow sweat dropped; Kagome stared at Sota, "Eat your food, Sota."  
  
After dinner Snow and Kagome went to the living room, then they went to Kagome's room. "SOTA LEAVE US ALONE!" yelled Kagome walking up the stairs. Sota stared at Snow, "But." "BUT NOTHING GO PLAY WITH YOUR VIDEO GAME OR SOMETHING!" Kagome yelled closing her room door.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed and looked at Snow, "Why are you here?" Snow stared at Kagome, "I was here to give you the letter and then go back threw the well.but I changed my mind." "Did you really steal these jewel shards from Naraku?" Kagome asked looking at the jewels. "Of course do you think he would just give them to me?" Snow said,  
  
"What's up with your brother?" "What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused. Snow opened Kagome's door, when she did Sota fell in, "Does he always eves drop?" "SOTA!" yelled Kagome, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
Snow cleared her throat and walking towards the window, "I better get going." Kagome pushed Sota out of her room and followed Snow out the window. "I'm coming too," replied Kagome. Snow stared at Kagome, "In your pajamas?" Kagome looked at what she was wearing, "Oh yeah, wait here I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Snow sat at the entrance of the well and waited for Kagome. A few minutes later Kagome appeared in blue jeans and a red shirt, "Ready?" Snow nodded and walked towards the well, "You first." Kagome jumped down followed by Snow right behind her. Snow closed her eyes, 'Inuyasha, please don't be anywhere near they well.' 


	11. I Missed You

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, except SNOW she is mine. (I'm getting tired of saying that)  
  
Snow:  
  
I Missed You!  
  
By: Angelic Star  
  
"Inuyasha where are you?" yelled Shippou running around the forest. "HELLO INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!!" yelled Shippou still looking for him, "INUYASHA! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!" "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled a voice above Shippou. "There you are Kagome is back." Inuyasha dropped down from the tree, "so?" "There's someone else with her," Shippou said running back to the well. Inuyasha fallowed Shippou, "Well where is she?" Shippou sat at the edge of the well, "Their down there." Inuyasha looked at the bottom there he saw two girls, one was Kagome and the other looked familiar.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou yelled getting both girls attention. Kagome smiled and yelled, "Shippou." Kagome and Snow got out of the well; Inuyasha helped both of them get out. "Arigatou, Inuyasha," said Snow. Inuyasha couldn't see the girls face, because her hair was in the way, "Whatever." Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms, "I thought you said you weren't coming back until a week." Kagome patted Shippou, "I changed my mind."  
  
"Who is the girl," Inuyasha asked sniffing Snow. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, "Don't you remember her?" Snow was blush as Inuyasha kept sniffing her, "Would you stop doing that?" Inuyasha moved away from her, "Well who are you?" "I'm.Snow.do you remember me?" she said. Inuyasha stared at the girl who clamed to be Snow, "S-Snow?" Inuyasha started poking her to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Snow grabbed his hand, "Stop poking me."  
  
Snow looked down at her leg and saw Shippou hugging it, "Snow I'm glad that you are back!" Snow smiled at picked up Shippou and hugged him, "I missed you too Shippou." Inuyasha stared at Snow, "So are you working for Naraku again?" Snow put Shippou down and looked at Inuyasha, "No I'm not working for him anymore, Kagome?" Kagome step next to Inuyasha and showed him the jewel shards, "She stole them for us, Inuyasha." "NANI!? You did?!" Inuyasha yelled. Snow grinned and looked at the shocked hanyou, "Yep, all by myself."  
  
*~*~*~*Later that night*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Miroku?" whispered Snow. "He went on his own journey," Kagome whispered back. Snow looked at the ground, "Oh." Kagome went sleep, with Shippou next to her. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Snow looked around the campsite in search of him. 'Where did he go of to?' Snow sighed and sat under a tree staring at the lake that was near by. Inuyasha appeared next to Snow and sat down, "Why did you go with Naraku?"  
  
Snow looked into Inuyasha eyes, "Because if I didn't leave with him, he would have killed you." Snow looked back at the lake. Inuyasha stared at her, "Why didn't you want him to kill me?"  
  
Snow laughed, "Your kidding right? Wakarimasen how could you not know why I didn't want you to die?" Snow laid her head on Inuyasha chest, Inuyasha blushed, "Well why?" Snow sighed, "Because, I didn't want you to die.yet." "YET?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Be quiet, you want to wake Kagome and Shippou?" Snow said putting her hand on his mouth. "Just go to sleep Inuyasha." 


	12. MIROKU!

AGAIN, I don't own Inuyasha and Co. (And I never will) l do how ever own Snow. SO NO TAKY!  
  
Snow:  
  
Miroku!  
  
By: Angelic star  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you awake yet?" Snow asked poking his chest. She sighed and walked o the well where Kagome was waiting for her, "Ready?" Snow nodded and leaped into the well, "Last one down is a rotten egg." "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Kagome jumping in after Snow.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha? Wake up!" yelled Shippou slapping him across the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Inuyasha rubbing his face. "I had to wake you up some how," Shippou responded in an innocent tone. "YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT ANOTHER WAY!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing Shippou and bringing him to his face. "Whatever," Shippou responded, "Where is Kagome and Snow?" Inuyasha dropped Shippou, "NANI!? SNOW IS MISSING!?" "And Kagome!" yelled Shippou. "Oh, right Kagome also." Inuyasha said looking behind some trees. Shippou sighed, "I already looked around here." "WHERE ARE THEY!" Inuyasha said looking around. "They went back to their time, Inuyasha," said a voice. Inuyasha looked at the person and Shippou ran towards the person, "MIROKU!" "Nice to see you both doing fine," replied Miroku. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SNOW AND KAGOME LEFT!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku sighed, "Because I saw them leave."  
  
*~*  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Kagome? Do I really have to go with you to school?" Snow asked looking at the uniform Kagome had let her borrow, which was a few inches too short. "Don't worry it won't be that bad and did you really want to stay home with my grandpa?" Kagome said waving at some people from school. Snow sighed, "Whatever." Kagome told Snow to stay close to her so she wouldn't get lost. Every time someone tried to talk to her Kagome would say, "She doesn't speak English." (A/N- -_-; I don't know..) Snow glared at Kagome and whispered, "What am I suppose to speak?" Kagome rolled her eyes," Just don't talk to anyone, we only have one class to go." "Fine," Snow said following Kagome.  
  
'This class is so boring!' Snow yelled in her head. She looked over at Kagome, 'How can she stay awake? At lest no one is bothering me.'  
  
"FINALLY!" yelled Kagome. "We should go back to Inuyasha and Shippou," Snow said staring at the sky. "Inuyasha better not of hurt Shippou, if he did I swear I'll sit him until he gets to the earth's core!" Kagome yelled. Snow smiled, "Would you really?" "YOU BET!" Kagome said as they reached the well, "Come on lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello! Shippou! Inuyasha! Where are you guys!" yelled Snow. She helped Kagome out of the well. "Shippou!" yelled Kagome. "Kagome!" yelled Shippou jumping into her arms. "Your both back. Where did you go?" asked Inuyasha appearing next to Snow. "We had to go back, but we're here now. So what did we miss?" said Kagome. "Nothing really," replied Inuyasha, "Why are you both wearing the same clothes?" Kagome sighed, "We went to school, Inuyasha." Inuyasha didn't hear what Kagome said we was staring at Snow. Snow then remembered that her uniform was shorter that Kagome's and saw Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed; Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Pervert." Then Kagome felt something brush her.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Inuyasha was still on the ground; Snow looked over at Kagome and smiled, "Miroku!" Snow helped him up and hugged him, "You haven't changed a bit." Inuyasha stood-up and dusted himself off. He then noticed Miroku and Snow, Miroku's hands were moving lower, and lower, and.. "HEY!!" Inuyasha yelled pulling Miroku away from Snow. "Oh hello Inuyasha." Miroku said grinning. Miroku looked back at Snow and Kagome. "I like your clothes, Snow." Miroku said staring at her skirt. Snow blushed deeply; Inuyasha hit Miroku until he passed out; and Kagome along with Shippou laughed. "Pervert," Inuyasha said sitting next to Snow. "You shouldn't be talking, hentai!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha blushed and began arguing with Kagome. Snow and Shippou watched them argue for a while; Miroku took a sit next to Snow and went to sleep. Snow leaned against a tree and also fell asleep.  
  
After a few minutes Inuyasha and Kagome realized that they were the only one's awake. "I'll be back in the morning," Kagome said jumping into the well before Inuyasha could saw anything. Inuyasha sat next to snow and saw that she was shivering. He pulled Snow closer to him and kept her warm. They both slept peacefully. 


	13. Koga

Snow:  
  
Koga  
  
By: Angelic Star  
  
Snow woke up and looked around. She stretched and walked towards a lake near by, she took some water and splashed it on her face. Snow sighed and began walking back to Inuyasha and the rest. A couple of feet away Snow saw a wolf youkai arguing with Inuyasha.  
  
-WERE IS KAGOME!- yelled the wolf.  
  
-WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!- Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
-BECAUSE SHE IS MY WOMAN!- the wolf shouted.  
  
-SHE ISN'T YOUR WOMAN!- Inuyasha barked. Snow walked closer toward the two, when the wolf youkai began running towards her, -KAGOME!-  
  
Snow looked at the wolf, he was about to touch her when, -Touch me and die, Youkai.- The wolf froze and stared at Snow as she walked towards Inuyasha. Snow sat next to Inuyasha; Inuyasha glared at wolf.  
  
-This isn-t Kagome, Koga. This is Snow a hanyou like me,- Inuyasha said pointing at himself.  
  
-Nani that isn-t Kagome? Then how come she looks exactly like her?- Koga asked starring at Snow.  
  
-It-s my time, I-m human for a day, and I just HAPPEN to look like Kagome in my human form,- Snow explained glaring at Koga.  
  
Koga understood a bit of what she was saying and continued staring at her, -Were is Kagome then?-  
  
-Stop staring at me Youkai.- Snow said glaring at Koga.  
  
Koga kept staring, -She is cute for a hanyou. What am I thinking, she probably has a think for that hanyou by the look of her eyes when Inuyasha said Kagome wasn-t my woman. She probably thought Inuyasha meant that Kagome was his woman, that might explain the look of her, BUT WHY DO I CARE!-  
  
-STOP STARING KOGA!- Inuyasha yelled noticing that he kept staring at Snow.  
  
-Why do you care if I stare at her?- Koga asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Koga, "I DON-T care, SHE told you to stop staring at her, YOU didn-t hear her."  
  
Snow stood-up and began walking away; Inuyasha stared at Snow, -Were are you going, wench?-  
  
-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, MAKEINU!- yelled Snow walking towards Kaede-s hut.  
  
-GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, WENCH!- yelled Inuyasha walking towards Snow. Koga, Miroku, and Shippou followed him.  
  
-You shouldn-t have called her a wench, Inuyasha,- Miroku responded.  
  
-WHAT DO YOU KNOW!- Inuyasha yelled.  
  
-A lot more that you do, Inu.- Koga mumbled.  
  
-WHAT WAS THAT!- yelled Inuyasha facing Koga.  
  
-Nothing,- Koga said.  
  
Inuyasha bumped into Snow, who was staring at the hut. -WHY DID YOU STOP!- yelled Inuyasha following Snow-s gaze.  
  
-It's Kikyo,- Snow responded walking away from the hut.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the hut; Koga, Miroku and Shippou followed Snow back to the well and decide to wait for Kagome and/or Inuyasha.  
  
-You know about Kikyo?- Miroku asked.  
  
-Yes, I saw her a couple of times walking around Naraku-s place.- Snow said sitting along side Koga.  
  
-She was at Naraku-s castle?- Miroku asked watching Koga.  
  
-Yes, I never asked Naraku why she was there though,- Snow said leaning on a tree.  
  
-Where is Kagome?- Koga asked.  
  
-Stop asking that, she is probably with her friends at school or something.- Snow responded. -What-s up with you and Kagome anyway?- Snow asked looking over at Koga.  
  
-She is my woman and she doesn't need to be hanging around hanyou like you or Inuyasha.- Koga growled.  
  
-WHAT-S WRONG WITH HANYOU LIKE ME OR INUYASHA!- Snow yelled.  
  
-Snow remember you-re still in your human form, and he could easily kill you,- Miroku whispered.  
  
-Baka youkai,- Snow said sitting far away from Koga.  
  
-Wench,- Koga said.  
  
-Kimi ketsu dama,- replied Snow. (You dumb ass)  
  
Koga looked at Snow, -Makeinu.- (Dumb dog)  
  
-Ahou kimi fakku (You stupid fuck),- growled Snow glaring at Koga.  
  
-WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!- yelled Miroku.  
  
-He/She started it.- Snow and Koga growled in unison.  
  
-I DIDN'T START IT, YOU DID!- yelled both demons.  
  
Koga growled and left; Snow rested on a tree and mumbled, -Dumb youkai.- 


	14. Back to normal

Snow:  
  
Back to normal  
  
By: Angelic Star  
  
Snow stared into space and was thinking about the last person or demon she would ever thought of daydreaming about, Koga. -Damn!- Snow said as she snapped herself out of it.  
  
-What-s wrong?- Miroku asked looking at her.  
  
-Nothing,- Snow replied leaning back against the tree. ((Stupid youkai, damn miko, what a waste of a hanyou!)) Snow told herself closing her eyes and thinking about something peaceful.  
  
-Snow,- Miroku said shaking her a little, -Kagome's back.-  
  
-Great,- Snow mumbled opening her eyes and looking straight into Miroku-s, -Get away monk.-  
  
-Sorry,- Miroku said sitting next to her.  
  
-Hey you go Snow.- Kagome said shoving some clothing onto Snow-s lap.  
  
Snow looked at the clothing Kagome had giving her. A light blue tank top and a black skirt, -Thanks Kagome, I-ll go put them on now.- Snow stood up and walked away with the cloths. -What do you think?- Snow asked turning around so Kagome, Shippou and Miroku could see.  
  
"Well-"  
  
-Don't speak monk.- Snow said sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"But-"  
  
-Quiet.- Snow replied glaring at him.  
  
-Looks great, Snow, but where is Inuyasha?- Kagome said looking for him.  
  
-Well he is . . .- Snow said looking at Miroku.  
  
-He-ll be back in a few days, Kagome.- Miroku finished.  
  
-Yeah,- Snow said smiling.  
  
-Ok . . .- Kagome said patting Shippou on his head.  
  
Snow and Miroku exchanged looked, then looked at Kagome, and then back at each other. ((Poor Kagome,)) Snow told herself looking at the ground, drawing an eye. ((What are you saying? What about poor you!)) a voice said. ((Quiet, I don't want to hear it.)) Snow told the voice. ((Whatever.)) the voice said.  
  
-Kagome!- yelled a familiar voice.  
  
-Holy shit, please tell me it's not him Miroku.- Snow said not wanting to look up.  
  
-Hello Koga.- Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Snow slowly looked up to only to see his stupid face again, -Hello again, hiretsukan.- (Bastard)  
  
-Nice to see you again, bitch.- Koga said smirking.  
  
((Don't kill him. Don't kill him. KILL HIM! I mean don't kill him.)) Snow chanted to herself staring at Koga.  
  
"I see you already know Snow, Koga." Kagome said smiling.  
  
Koga and Snow growled and looked away from each other.  
  
-They didn't get along very well.- Miroku whispered.  
  
-Oh, so that's why Snow and Koga are glaring at each other,- Kagome whispered back looking over at the demons.  
  
Snow and Koga were glaring and growling at each other. -What are you doing here?- Snow asked still growling.  
  
-What's it to you?- Koga replied also still growling.  
  
-Baka.- Snow said walking away from him and sitting in a tree not to far from Kagome.  
  
-Mutt.- Koga said staring at Snow.  
  
-WHY YOU LITTLE!- Snow growled ready to kill Koga.  
  
-Will you two stop it!- Kagome yelled looking at Snow and then at Koga, -you two are acting like children!-  
  
-She started it.- Koga said turning his back to Snow.  
  
-Whatever just leave me alone.- Snow said closing her eyes and daydreaming again.  
  
-Snow, you're turning back to your demon for in a hour?- Kagome said.  
  
-Yes, in about one hour to be exact.- Snow replied her eyes still closed.  
  
-I guess we-ll stay here until tomorrow so we can go look for more jewel shard, I'm sure Inuyasha will find us later,- Kagome said.  
  
Snow stared at her hand, ((Kami why did I have to be a hanyou! Did my father really love my mom? Or was she just used for 'fun' like Sesshoumaru said?))  
  
-Snow are you alright?- Kagome asked looking at Snow.  
  
-Huh? Yeah I-m fine.- Snow said still looking at her hand.  
  
((Why would I even pay attention to the stupid youkai!)) Snow said walking away from the group and sitting next to a lake. ((He just wants me to believe him, he wants to mess with my head.)) Snow added placing her hands on face and sighing.  
  
-Well I better get going, Good-bye Kagome,- Koga said walking away from them. He then heard someone crying, ((Snow?))  
  
Snow's knees were against her chest, her arms were wrapped around her legs and her face was down, she was crying. -Stupid Sesshoumaru, he never knew my parents and he would have never known they.- Snow told herself making her cry more.  
  
-Snow are you alright?- Koga asked walking closer to her.  
  
-Stay away from me.- Snow said a bit surprised that Koga was there.  
  
-I-m just asking is your ok.- Koga said annoyed.  
  
-I-m fine, just leave me alone.- Snow said between sobs.  
  
Koga walked and sat next to Snow, -Are you sure your ok?-  
  
-Why do you care?- Snow said coldly staring at the ground.  
  
-I-uh-was just-wondering, that-s all,- Koga said.  
  
Snow looked at Koga, -But I-m a hanyou, and you-re a-"  
  
-A youkai?- Koga finished.  
  
-Yeah,- Snow replied looking away and looking at the sky, -finally.-  
  
-What?- Koga said confused.  
  
Snow smiled at him, -You weren't paying attention to what I was saying a few hours ago, did you?-  
  
-Uh-well,- Koga said.  
  
-Just watch.- Snow said standing up and walking a few feet away from Koga. A circle of light appeared beneath Snow-s feet, the light blinded Koga for a few seconds, but then he was could see. A demon was standing in the circle of light; she had long raven hair, light purple eyes, a tail, and a pair of ears that rested on top of her head.  
  
-Snow it that you?- Koga asked staring at the demon.  
  
-Yes, what were you expecting that I looked like Inuyasha?- Snow asked. She wasn-t wearing the clothing Kagome had given her instead she was wearing a light blue kimono.  
  
-You look different.- Koga said walking towards Snow.  
  
Snow smiled; Koga saw her fangs. -I-ll take that as a complement,- Snow said walking back to Kagome, Miroku and Shippou. -You coming or going?- Snow asked looking back at Koga. Snow turned around, -Koga? Where-d you go?-  
  
Snow shrugged and walked back to the campsite. -I'm back.- Snow said sitting under a tree and looking at Kagome and Miroku.  
  
-I-m glad that your back to normal Snow,- Kagome said cheerfully. Kagome looked at Shippou, whom was sleeping on her lap, -Well go look for jewel shard tomorrow, in three days we'll come back to the well, but right now we sleep ok Snow?-  
  
-Fine with me as long as I don't have to see Koga again.- Snow said staring at her claws.  
  
-Uh-Snow, Koga is coming along with us,- Kagome whispered.  
  
-W-What?!- Snow said wide-eyed.  
  
-Snow I'm sure it wont be that bad,- Kagome said setting Shippou next to Miroku and sitting next to Snow.  
  
Snow growled, -I-ll go, but only if Koga stays away from me and doesn-t speak or looked at me.-  
  
-Thank you Snow!- Kagome yelled hugging her.  
  
-Yeah, whatever.- Snow replied trying to push Kagome away from her. -One more thing don-t hug me ever again.-  
  
-No problem,- Kagome said pulling away from Snow.  
  
-Sorry,- Snow said rubbing her temple -must be my demon side.-  
  
-It-s ok, I-m use to it,- Kagome said smiling.  
  
-We should all get some sleep,- Miroku said leaning against a tree near him.  
  
-By the way Snow, your kimono is really pretty. What happened with the clothing that I gave you?-  
  
-Uh-actually I don't know.- Snow said looking at her kimono.  
  
Kagome shrugged and went to sleep next to Shippou. Snow stared at the sky and started to doze off.  
  
-Your kimono is beautiful,- said a voice above Snow.  
  
-Hmm, Inuyasha? What are you doing here?- Snow said staring at him, -I mean Miroku and I though you were going to stay with-"  
  
-Well I'm not staying with her, we still gave to look for mare jewel shards.- Inuyasha said sitting next to Snow.  
  
-Koga will be joining us tomorrow to look for the jewel shards,- Snow said staring at the ground.  
  
"WH-"  
  
Snow covered Inuyasha mouth with her hands, -Quiet, you'll wake everyone up.- Inuyasha mumbled something. -Huh?- Snow said removing her hands.  
  
-Your eye color changed, they were brown not purple.- Inuyasha said placing his hand on her face.  
  
-I though no one would notice, so I changed the color.- Snow said noticing that Inuyasha was leaning forward towards her. Snow pushed Inuyasha away from her and pointed to a tree branch, -Go to sleep.-  
  
*But-ah-uh-* Inuyasha mumbled, -FINE.- Inuyasha sat on the tree branch Snow pointed at and watched as she fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Snow:  
  
Chapter 15  
  
By: Angelic Star  
  
-Snow wake up it-s time to go.- Kagome said lightly touching her shoulder.  
  
-Let-s go then,- Snow said frightening Kagome a bit. -Sorry didn-t mean to scare you Kagome.-  
  
-Are you two ready to go or what!- Inuyasha yelled looking at the two girls.  
  
-We-re coming!- Kagome yelled back walking towards him followed by Snow.  
  
-What-s you with him?- Snow whispered.  
  
-I don't know he-s been in a bad mood since he woke up,- Kagome whispered back.  
  
-Where-s Koga?- Snow asked looking around, -I mean I thought he was coming along with us.-  
  
-Who cares,- Inuyasha barked.  
  
-Sorry for asking a question, Inuyasha.- Snow said walking past him.  
  
-Why do you even care!- Inuyasha asked looking at Snow.  
  
-I-M JUST ASKING WHERE HE IS!- Snow shouted turning around and looking at Inuyasha.  
  
-Looks like you and your mate are having some trouble,- Koga said appearing next to Kagome.  
  
-WE ARE NOT MATES!- Snow and Inuyasha yelled blushing and turning away from each other.  
  
-You-re not? You two sure seemed like mate la-"  
  
-Finish that sentence and I swear you won-t live long enough to have pups.- Snow growled glaring at Koga.  
  
-Eh-never mind.- Koga said glaring back at Snow.  
  
Snow smirked and looked away from Koga; Inuyasha glared at Koga and then started walking towards the town they were heading to, -LET-S GO!-  
  
Kagome, Shippou and Miroku followed behind Inuyasha; Snow and Koga followed behind Kagome, Shippou and Miroku. -Are you his mate?- Koga asked.  
  
-No.- Snow said not wanting to look at Koga.  
  
-Do you want to be his mate?- Koga asked knowing that Inuyasha could hear their conversation.  
  
-Why would you ask a question like that?- Snow said hiding her blush.  
  
-Is that a yes?- Koga said trying to hide his grin.  
  
-No, I mean-- Snow mumbled lowering her head so her bangs could hide her face. -No, I wouldn-t like to be his mate.- Snow lied not knowing that Inuyasha could hear.  
  
-We-re here.- Kagome said looking around.  
  
Snow looked at the town, ((This place looks familiar, but why?)) She walked closer to and a shiver went down her spine, -I can-t go in this town.-  
  
-What?- Kagome said looking at Snow, -What do you mean you can-t go?-  
  
Snow sighed, -I-ll show you.- Snow walked to the town entrance, she stood there and extended her hand. In a matter of seconded jolts of electricity raced threw her entire body.  
  
-Snow!- yelled Inuyasha pulling her away from the town entrance. -Are you aright?- Inuyasha asked moving some of Snow's hair off her face.  
  
-They made it stronger that last time,- Snow said trying to stand up, -I think I-ll just stay here and take a nap.- With that she passed out in Inuyasha arms.  
  
-Who are they? And who is going to stay with her while we go find the jewel shard?- Kagome said watching Inuyasha place Snow under a tree.  
  
-I-ll be more that willing to stay with Lady Snow,- Miroku offered. -NO!- yelled both Inuyasha and Kagome. -I-ll stay with her,- Koga said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha giving him a (well?) look.  
  
-Alright,- Inuyasha said, -We-ll be back as soon as possible.- -See you in a few,- Kagome said walking into the town along with Miroku and Shippou. Inuyasha glared at Koga and then followed Kagome and the rest into the town.  
  
Koga sighed and sat next to Snow, -You are a strange hanyou.- Koga leaned back against the tree and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and the rest were having a bit of trouble looking for information about the jewel shard they came to retrieve. -HELLO! Can anyone help us out?- Inuyasha yelled looking around.  
  
-You kind isn-t welcomed around here,- a girl said standing in front of a hut. -What do you mean my kind!- Inuyasha growled. -Demons aren-t welcomed by this town, that's why none of the towns people are helping you nor your friend over there,- the girl said, -but I-ll help you with whatever you need, please come in.-  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, -Should we trust her?- Kagome walked towards the hut, -I don-t know about you guys, but I trust her.- Miroku and Shippou followed Kagome; Inuyasha also followed Kagome, -How can you trust her she looks like she is only about 13 or 14?-  
  
-13 or 14? I am nowhere near those ages,- the girl said staring at the people that were sitting.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, -You are being rude, so keep quiet!-  
  
-FINE,- Inuyasha responded.  
  
-If you two are done arguing I will tell you where the jewel shard you are looking for is,- the girl responded.  
  
-Sorry,- Kagome responded, -HEY! How did you know we were looking for the jewel shard!?-  
  
The girl didn't respond, -The jewel isn-t here anymore.-  
  
-WHAT!?- yelled all of them except Shippou he was asleep.  
  
-A demon took it from us about a week ago,- the girl responded with the same bored expression on her face. -He looked a little like you,- she said pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
-Me?- Inuyasha said pointing at himself.  
  
-Yes,- she responded nodding her head.  
  
-Pardon my interruption, but who are you?- Miroku asked staring at the girl.  
  
-My name is Sky and I am not a child as I appear to be, I am about the age of you,- she said pointing again to Inuyasha, -And yes I am a demon, and no these towns people don-t know that they think I am a human.-  
  
-You are a demon?- Inuyasha asked staring at Sky.  
  
-Yes, is there a problem with that?- she asked glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
-No, it's just-- Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Sky sighed and reached into her kimono, -Here give this to her and you may have the jewel shard that I kept from the towns people.-  
  
-Her? Who is she?- Kagome asked grabbing the jewel shard and the locket.  
  
-My sister, Snow,- Sky, said looking at the ground.  
  
-Y-Y-Your sister?- Kagome stuttered staring at Sky.  
  
-Yes, just give it to her,- Sky said looking at Inuyasha still with the same bored expression, -I can see her anymore because of that damn spell, it keeps out wolf, cat and tiger youkai or hanyou.-  
  
-But Snow isn-t tiger, cat or wolf is she?- Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
-She is part inu, cat and human,- Sky said, -I am part human and Inu that-s why I can stay in here, but I can-t leave.-  
  
-But how can she be three kinds?- Kagome asked.  
  
-Our mother was human and cat-demon; our father was a full inu-demon.- Sky said standing up. -You have the jewel shard that you can in search of now leave.- Sky added walking to a different room.  
  
-Let-s go, Inuyasha.- Kagome said pulling on his kimono and exiting the hut. -Alright, stop pulling will ya!- Inuyasha said following Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
-My head, what happen?- Snow asked her eyes still closed not wanting to open them.  
  
-Are you ok?- asked Koga placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Snow opened her eyes slowly and looked at Koga, -What happened?-  
  
Koga grabbed Snow's arm, -You got shocked by a spell.-  
  
Snow quickly got up and looked at Koga, -You didn-t try to pass the entrance did you?-  
  
-No, why?- Koga asked confused on why she was worried.  
  
-Because you would have gotten shocked like me,- Snow said, -since you are a wolf youkai you can't pass threw with out pain, lots of it.-  
  
Koga stood in front of Snow, -You seem to know a lot about the spell.-  
  
Snow smiled and looked at the entrance, -Well I should I'm the one who placed it, but I didn't make it that strong if Inuyasha wouldn-t have pulled me away I could have died.-  
  
-Do you know who could have messed with the spell?- Koga asked as Inuyasha and the rest appeared.  
  
Snow stood-up still a little weak after the spell, so Koga helped her walked towards the group. He wrapped his arm around snow waist and Snow placed her right arm around Koga-s neck. -Did you find anything?- asked Snow looking at Inuyasha.  
  
-Yeah here,- Inuyasha said giving Snow the locket.  
  
-M-My locket how did you get it?- Snow said taking it from Inuyasha hand.  
  
-Your sister gave it to us along with this jewel shard,- Kagome said holding up the shard, "we would have gotten two, but a demon took the other one."  
  
Snow placed the locket in her kimono, -My sister, Sky, is she ok?-  
  
-Yeah she-s ok, why didn-t you tell us you hade a sister?- Kagome said.  
  
-You guys never asked about my family,- Snow said smiling.  
  
-You-re a cat demon, that-s so cool!- Kagome said sitting next to Snow by a rock.  
  
-Yeah, cool . . .- Snow replied staring at the ground.  
  
-Well I-m going back to my pack,- Koga said walking away.  
  
Snow sighed and looked over at Inuyasha, -You should all rest before we head off for the next shard.- Miroku and Kagome nodded their head, Shippou laid on Kagome-s lap; Inuyasha stared at Snow. Snow stared at the ground, -Get some rest Inuyasha.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The computer messed up chapters 13 and 14. I need some reviews! I hope you could read chapters 13, 14 and 15. I'm going to try and fix chapters 13 and 14 so that you all can read it a little better. Well, gotta go fix, SEND SOME REVIEWS PLZ!!!!! :D  
  
P.S. I couldn't think of a title . . . D 


	16. Taken

Snow:  
  
Taken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha wake up will you!" Snow yelled sitting in front of him.  
  
"Five more minutes, honey..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
'HONEY!?' Snow thought twitching. "WAKE UP NOW!"  
  
"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha said half asleep.  
  
"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that..." Snow responded standing up.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked looking around.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Snow said sitting next to Inuyasha, "Miroku & Shippo went to town for some herbs and Kagome went back to her time, she said she'll be back in a week."  
  
"And they left me with you?" Inuyasha asked yawning.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you," Snow warned.  
  
"You hurt me? Don't make me laugh." Inuyasha said.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!" Snow growled. "Don't forget that tonight you turn human."  
  
"WHAT tonight!? How could I forget?" Inuyasha said getting up and walking to the town.  
  
"WAIT!" Snow said clinging on to Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha said blushing.  
  
"Are you going to leave me here all alone?" Snow asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh I forgot you couldn't go into town," Inuyasha said looking at Snow.  
  
"So does that mean you'll stay with me?" Snow asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and plopped down next her, "Yeah."  
  
"Thank you," Snow said hugging him.  
  
Inuyasha's blush grew and patted her on the back, "Your welcome."  
  
Snow moved away from Inuyasha and stared at the ground, "You called me honey..."  
  
"WHAT? Why would I call you that!?" Inuyasha said again his blush grew more visible.  
  
"..."  
  
"You must have heard wrong..." Inuyasha said forcing his blush to go away.  
  
"Whatever," Snow replied. "You smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.  
  
"It smells familiar," Snow said looking around.  
  
"Nothing gets past a cat," replied an oh so familiar voice.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha shouted standing in front of Snow.  
  
"Protecting your bitch? I thought the miko was your bitch." Sesshoumaru said looking at Snow.  
  
"I'm not his bitch..." Snow growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and used his speed to get next to Snow, "Then Inuyasha won't mind if I take you for awhile."  
  
"What?" Snow said shocked as she felt Sesshoumaru grab her, "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Snow!" Inuyasha shouted trying to reach her hand, but Sesshoumaru was already of the ground. He watched as Sesshoumaru and Snow headed west. "INUY-" Snow trying to shout but was cut of by Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
"You bastared!" Inuyasha screamed trying to keep up with his brother, "give her back!"  
  
"We'll trade," Sesshoumaru said, "Your mate for the sword. You know where to find me."  
  
Snow struggled to get away from Sesshoumaru, but as she struggled his grip on her tighten. She watched as Inuyasha followed them and then Sesshoumaru moved out of sight.  
  
"SNOW!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!! Also sorry s it was short... 


	17. Chapter 17

HELLO, sorry it took so long, but here it is. Last time on 'Snow' Sesshoumaru took Snow and the only way to get her back is if Inuyasha trades the Tetsusaiga for her. Also sorry about the spelling.  
  
Snow:  
  
Chapter 17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Inuyasha, help me.' Snow thought as she kept staring at the same spot. Snow knew that Sesshoumaru was talking her to his home.  
  
Snow stiffed as Sesshoumaru landed on the ground and she saw a human child running towards them, "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Snow, but keep an eye on her, "Where is Jaken, Rin?"  
  
"Here My Lord." Jaken responded catching up to Rin and looking over at Snow.  
  
Snow stared at Rin, 'this is the human Sesshoumaru has living with him? But she's only a child.'  
  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said pulling Snow in front of him. Rin walked next to Snow as Jaken lead the way threw the woods.  
  
Snow looked around and stopped walking, "Naraku is here."  
  
Sesshoumaru also looked around, "Naraku, show yourself."  
  
Naraku appeared in a tree, "Sesshoumaru, nice to see you again. Now hand over the traitor."  
  
"She stays with me." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"Then I'll take something from you." Naraku said sending an attack at Rin.  
  
Snow hugged Rin and took the attack, "Don't move ok." Rin nodded and held on to Snow's kimono.  
  
"JAKEN! Get Rin home." Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Jaken responded pulling Rin and Snow towards the home.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at Naraku, "You will pay for trying to attack Rin."  
  
"Just hand the half-demon over." Naraku said.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and prepared to attack Naraku. "MOON DUST!" Snow yelled sending an attack to Naraku. Snow and Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku and the attack disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Snow, "W-"  
  
"You lucky the human girl reminds me of Sky." Snow growled walking back to Rin and Jaken.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Is the bad man gone?" Rin asked hugging his leg.  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied glancing at Snow's injury.  
  
"Your hurt." Rin said referring to Snow.  
  
Snow felt Rin walking closer to her, she turned around and smiled at her, "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rin said walking closer to Snow.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw that Snow was moving away from Rin as she moved closer to her, "Rin don't bother her."  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and walked back to him, "Ok, Sesshoumaru-same?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's her name?" Rin asked.  
  
"Her name is Snow." Sesshoumaru answered walking inside his home followed by Snow and Jaken.  
  
"You mean like snow that fall from the sky?" Rin said.  
  
"Yes," Snow replied looking at Rin.  
  
"You will sleep in the room next to Rin's." Sesshoumaru said looking at the two girls.  
  
"She's going to stay with us!" Rin asked happily.  
  
"For a while," Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"YAY!" Rin yelled pulling Snow to her room.  
  
'Inuyasha, you better not do it.' Snow thought being pulled by Rin and watched by Jaken and Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Kagome's room~*~  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Kagome, "YOU LET SNOW GET CAPTURED BY SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
"I didn't let him," Inuyasha growled, "WHY WOULD I LET HIM!"  
  
"He's right, Kagome, Inuyasha would never let Sesshoumaru take Snow without a fight." Miroku said trying to calm Kagome down.  
  
"If anything bed happens to her, I'm going to hold you responsible!" Kagome shouted walking to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.  
  
"ME! WHY ME!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Snow was in you protection while Miroku and me went to town." Shippou said sitting on Kagome's bed.  
  
'Snow, I will get you back. I promise.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is my room and your room is over there," Rin said pointing at a door next.  
  
Snow looked at Rin's room it was dark and gloomy as was her room, "Rin?"  
  
"Yes?" Rin said looking at Snow.  
  
"Nothing, I'll be in my room ok?" Snow said smiling.  
  
"Ok," Rin said walking to her room and closing the door.  
  
Snow sat on the bed; she reached in her kimono and took out her locket. Inside was a picture her mom, dad, sister and herself. Her mom had dark purple eyes, raven hair and was wearing a ruby kimono; her dad had silver eyes, hair and similar clothing as Sesshoumaru's. Her sister, Sky, and her were wearing cherry colored kimonos; Sky and Snow were smiling.  
  
"You should change into a different kimono." Sesshoumaru said appearing in Snow's room.  
  
"Have you ever heard of privacy? Snow hissed glaring at Sesshoumaru and placed the locket around her neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Snow, "Remember who's home your in."  
  
Snow watched Sesshoumaru leave, 'Jerk.' She closed the door and looked in the closet, in it was different kimonos. Snow looked at them and took out a moonlight colored kimono. She took off the one she had on and replaced it with the new one; she placed he hair in a ponytail and smirked at herself, "I could pass for a human if it not for my fangs and ears."  
  
Rin poked her head into Snow's room, "Snow, could you play with me in the garden?"  
  
Snow looked at Rin, "Sure, whatever you want." 'How could you say no to a cute face like that?' Snow thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his library when his nose caught the scent of lily and rain. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Snow and me are going to the garden to play."  
  
Snow stood silently next to Rin holding her hand and looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glanced at Snow, 'She looks like a disgusting human, but her scent.' "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin said snapping him back to reality.  
  
"Yes, but let me talk to Snow first." Sesshoumaru said standing up and walking towards them. Rin nodded and walked out of the library; Snow stood there staring at Sesshoumaru. "If you escape, I will catch up to you and kill you, understand?"  
  
"Crystal clear." Snow responded.  
  
"Good, now leave." Sesshoumaru said sitting back down and looking threw some papers. Snow left the room and followed Rin to the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, my brother has been bugging me and I've been trying to kill him. BUT NO my mom and dad still want him around so that I'll have someone to talk to e_e; parent...  
  
Snow: ...  
  
Kagome: ...  
  
Angel: COME ON YOU TWO KNOW HOW ANNOYING SIBLINGS ARE!  
  
Snow & Kagome: *sweat drop*  
  
Angel: Fine be that way u_u  
  
Snow: Send some reviews please.  
  
Angle: What she said e_e. ^_^ I got a picture of Inuyasha, Kagome, Snow and Sesshoumaru. Anyone wanna see? 


	18. First day with Sesshoumaru

HELLO AGAIN! Last time on 'Snow'  
  
Dragon: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Angel: e_e; Shut up.  
  
Dragon: MAKE ME!  
  
Angel: YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
  
Dragon: u_u I'm telling mom you called me a brat.  
  
Angel: What are you talking about? I'd never call you that! *Looking for her tape*  
  
Dragon: Sis? What the tape for? *Slowly walks away from Angel*  
  
Angel: I just want to show you it, COME OVER HERE!  
  
Dragon: MOM!!!! *Runs away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snow:  
  
Chapter -18  
  
First day with Sesshoumaru  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Snow, look at this flower!" Rin yelled running here and there.  
  
Snow watched Rin and felt like someone was watching her; she didn't dare look around, 'could it be Sesshoumaru? No I'm just being paranoid that's all.'  
  
Rin looked at Snow and then looked at a window; she smiled and waved at the person standing there, "Hi Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Snow looked at the same window Rin was waving at; sure enough Sesshoumaru was standing there staring at Rin and her. 'Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western woods, why would he want to keep me when Naraku tried to take me?' Snow thought as she looked away from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin come inside and eat," Sesshoumaru said, "You too hanyou."  
  
Snow growled and glared at Sesshoumaru, 'WHO DARE HER CALL ME A HANYOU! So what if I am one, he doesn't have the right to call me that!'  
  
"Come on, Snow." Rin said pulling Snow inside.  
  
Snow followed Rin; Sesshoumaru appeared next to Snow, "How is your wound?"  
  
Snow jumped, "What?"  
  
"Your wound how is it?" Sesshoumaru asked again.  
  
"Fine, why do you ask?" Snow replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Just making sure."  
  
Snow and Sesshoumaru sat at the end of the dining table and Rin sat on the right side of the table. 'We look like a family,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'What am I thinking?!'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Snow, it seemed that she was thinking the same thing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha are you in here?" Kagome asked poking her head in the living room.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in deep thought.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said walking away.  
  
'Snow, if Sesshoumaru does anything to you I swear I'll kill him!' Inuyasha thought as he stared out a window.  
  
~*~  
  
Snow walked to her room; she caught the scent of Sesshoumaru, 'He must be in the library again.'  
  
Snow was right Sesshoumaru was in the library; she walked past it and took a glance inside.  
  
"What is it, wench?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Snow froze and stared at Sesshoumaru, "Nothing."  
  
"Come here," ordered Sesshoumaru.  
  
Snow did as she was told, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for protecting Rin." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Y-Your welcome." Snow responded shocked.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards Snow, "Why are you so shocked? I'm not always cold-hearted like everyone thinks I am."  
  
"Me shocked? No." Snow responded smiling and taking a step back from Sesshoumaru whom was a little to close for comfort.  
  
Sesshoumaru inhaled Snow scent, "Your voice sounded shocked."  
  
Snow walked into a wall and stared at Sesshoumaru, "Can I go to my room?"  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned towards Snow, "Your in heat aren't you?"  
  
Snow blushed, "WHAT?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped away from Snow, "GET OUT."  
  
'You don't have to asked me twice!' Snow thought leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
She reached her room and laid in bed, 'Why does it feel like I've got butterflies in my stomach?'  
  
"Snow could you tuck me into bed?" Rin asked.  
  
Snow stood up and grabbed Rin's hand, "Ok, come on."  
  
"Thank you." Rin responded.  
  
Snow picked Rin up and placed her in bed; she pulled the covers over Rin's small body, "Good-night, Rin."  
  
"Snow?" Rin said holding on to Snow's hand, "Could you stay with me until I go to sleep?"  
  
Snow smiled and sat on a chair next to Rin's bed; she dozed off about the same time Rin fell asleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered Rin's room and saw Snow sleeping on the chair, 'Stupid hanyou.' He picked Snow up and tried to ignore her scent; he carried her to her room and placed her on her bed.  
  
Snow felt something warm pick her up and take her somewhere; she was placed on something soft and her warmth was letting go of her. Snow held the warmth and didn't let go.  
  
'What is she doing?' Sesshoumaru thought trying to pull Snow's arms away from him, Snow's scent was starting to get the best of him. He stopped struggling and inhaled more of Snow's scent, 'What am I doing?'  
  
Snow opened her eyes, 'Inuyasha? No it's...SESSHOUMARU!' Snow let go of Sesshoumaru and moved away from him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"What am I doing, you wouldn't let go of me, wench." Sesshoumaru growled walking away.  
  
Sesshoumaru lets the room and Snow stared at the door, '........'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: That was the easiest chapter I've done in a while. *Looks over at dragon* *smiles evilly* XB  
  
Snow: YOU! YOU!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ...  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Snow: My contract didn't say Sesshoumaru was going to get to touch me with out my permission! I WANT TO SEE MY LAWYER!  
  
Angel: WHAT!? YOU MUST BE CRAZY LET ME SEE THAT CONTRACT!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU TOUCHED SNOW!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I didn't want to...  
  
Angel: Oh there it is... OH WELL the chapter is already done.  
  
Snow: I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!  
  
Angel: But I'm broke...  
  
Snow: e_e; don't lie.  
  
Angel: I don't lie...  
  
Snow: ...  
  
Kagome: Send some reviews please! 


	19. A New Life

Angel: HEWO AGAIN!! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 19 ^_^  
  
Light: e_e;;  
  
Angel: Oh, yeah this is my friend Light. Light these are people.  
  
Light: No, duh  
  
Angel: Ok time to get this over with, this is the last chapter for Snow.  
  
Light: Oh joy e_e  
  
Angel: SHHH! _  
  
Snow: JUST SAY WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!  
  
Light: Yes please.  
  
Angel: ...you guys made me forget.  
  
Light and Snow: *anime fall*  
  
Angel: OH NOW I REMEMBER! Thank you for all the reviews and for reading my story.  
  
Light: ...  
  
Angel: All right, enjoy reading the final chapter.  
  
Light: Good, have a nice day/night everyone.  
  
Angel: Ditto, Ta-ta  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snow:  
  
Chapter 19  
  
A New Life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snow stared at the ceiling, 'I have to do it. I'm going to do it.' She sighed and closed her eyes. ~*~  
  
"Is this it?" Snow asked looking around. She was in a forest like place, a tree was in the middle and it looked gloomy. She also saw someone sitting on top of the tree; it seemed to be staring into space. Snow walked towards the tree and stared at the figure, "Inuyasha, is that you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down, "Snow?"  
  
Inuyasha dropped down for the tree and looked at Snow. Snow smiled at him and put her hand on his face, "I'll miss you and everyone else."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You'll know when you wake up," Snow said, "Lunar Age."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up and looked around, he saw Kagome and Shippo sleeping in her sleeping bag, Miroku was leaning on a tree asleep, and he was sleeping on top of a tree like he always does. "What..."  
  
~*~  
  
Snow opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her, "What do you want?"  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru didn't responded.  
  
"What?" Snow asked rubbing her head.  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru still didn't say anything.  
  
Snow walked over to the mirror, her hair was longer and darker, golden eyes, human pointed ears, she had two black strips on each side of her face and a golden moon on her forehead. (Like Sesshoumaru's only the opposite direction.) Snow had on black baggy pants and black baggy shirt, "What happened..."  
  
"You were like this when I came in." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'm a-a youkai." Snow said staring at the mark on her forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
Snow turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, "I did it, so know I changed."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You'd never understand, you've never loved someone..." Snow said lowering her head. "You have no more use for me Inuyasha will not come to get me, he has no idea I even exist."  
  
"..."  
  
Snow looked at Sesshoumaru, "Well? Aren't you going to get rid of me?"  
  
"I do have a job for you," Sesshoumaru said, "I will let you live here if you take care of Rin when I'm out."  
  
Snow was surprised, "Ok."  
  
"Good, you will calling me Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru." Snow said smiling.  
  
"Rin is in the garden," Sesshoumaru said walking away from Snow.  
  
Snow watched Sesshoumaru leave and then walked towards the garden. She found Rin running around trying to catch a butterfly, "Rin."  
  
"Snow-chan!" Rin said hugging Snow, "You'll never leave me right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So you will live here with Sesshoumaru-sama and me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Come on lets get something to eat," Snow said walking inside with Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: THE END.  
  
Snow: Great now I can care for Rin-chan.  
  
Rin: And live happily ever after with Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Snow: *blush*  
  
Angel: AWW How cute. ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru and Snow: ZIP IT!  
  
Angel: Anyway that's all for Snow, be just to read my other story/stories BYE BYE ^_^/)) 


	20. Meeting and Remembering

Angel: Hello everyone!  
  
Nana: And welcome to another series of SNOW!  
  
Angel: e.e; Nana you sound like a TV person.  
  
Nana: So  
  
Angel: ...yeah... Anyways, on with-  
  
Nana: WAIT!  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Nana: Please hold... *Runs into her room and looks for something*  
  
Angel: *Plays with her hair waiting for Nana*  
  
Nana: *Clears her throat* Hi I'm Nana Angel's seventh subconscious.  
  
Angel: Don't ask what happened to the other six...  
  
Nana: I'll tell you!  
  
Angel: NO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snow:  
  
Chapter -20  
  
Meeting, but not remembering  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When is Sesshoumaru coming back?" Rin asked.  
  
"Soon," Snow answered looking at Rin, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Rin said with her 'innocent smile' on.  
  
"What are you up to this time, Rin?" Snow asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rin said looking like an angel.  
  
"Sure." Snow said smiling.  
  
"Can we go look for Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru-san said to stay here with," Snow said looking over at Jakken, "Jakken."  
  
"Please!" Rin said.  
  
Snow looked at Rin's face, "No, Rin."  
  
"PLEASE!" Rin almost yelled.  
  
Snow was about to say yes, but who could resist that kawwai face, "Fine lets go."  
  
"Yay!" Rin yelled.  
  
"Jakken." Snow said.  
  
"What!?" Jakken yelled glaring at Snow.  
  
"Rin and I are going to bath." Snow lied taking Rin's hand and walking to the direction of a river, "and if you dare to come ten feet I will kill you myself."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru would NEVER allow you to do such a thing!" Jakken yelled.  
  
"What to see?" Snow said glaring at Jakken.  
  
"Eh..." Jakken responded.  
  
"Thought so." Snow said.  
  
*-*  
  
A few minutes later Snow caught Sesshoumaru's scent along with some others, "Not again."  
  
"What wrong, Snow-chan?" Rin asked.  
  
"Nothing." Snow answered and picked Rin up, "Now when we find Sesshoumaru don't go running to him ok."  
  
"Ok." Rin answered.  
  
'Please don't be fighting him again for the sword, Sesshoumaru.' Snow thought walking closer and closer to Sesshoumaru's scent.  
  
Sure enough Sesshoumaru was standing a few feet away from Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and another human female. "Had over the sword Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
'Thank Kami for that spell I had to put on Rin and I.' Snow thought. Rin and she watched as Inuyasha yelled something and ran towards Sesshoumaru with the Tetsiga. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.)  
  
"Why isn't Sesshoumaru-chan moving?" Rin whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't get hurt." Snow whispered back trying to comfort Rin.  
  
"You'll never get the Tetsiga!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
Snow saw that Kagome and the other human girl were ready to attack Sesshoumaru from behind, 'Sesshoumaru...'  
  
"Ready, Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes!" Sango responded. Sango threw her boomerang and Kagome released her arrow.  
  
"LIGHT CIRCLE!" Snow yelled blocking the attacks.  
  
"Who's that!?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Snow what are you doing here! Where's Rin!?" Sesshoumaru asked looking behind him.  
  
"Your welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru." Snow said, "Rin is fine."  
  
Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the new demon that had saved Sesshoumaru, "WHO ARE YOU! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
  
"She need not answer your question's half breed." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"So she is of importance to your bitch, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Snow blushed at half of what Inuyasha said and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH!"  
  
"SNOW go back to Rin." Ordered Sesshoumaru; Snow glared at Inuyasha and left. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha; "We'll continue this later."  
  
"Wh-" before Inuyasha could finish Sesshoumaru left in the same direction Snow, as Sesshoumaru called her, when.  
  
*-*  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH JAKKEN!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Snow.  
  
"Rin wanted to see you," Snow said not looking at Sesshoumaru, "and I'm sorry for not listening to your orders, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan, don't punish her please." Rin begged.  
  
"Jakken take Rin back to the castle." Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
"Y-Yes my lord." Jakken said taking Rin back.  
  
"Snow I told you to follow my orders no matter what." Sesshoumaru said looking down at Snow.  
  
"I know you did, Lord Sesshoumaru, but it just that Rin-chan was getting worried about you." Snow said staring at the ground.  
  
"Don't lie." Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyed.  
  
Snow tensed up and continued staring at the ground, "What do you mean?"  
  
"WHY did you come search for me?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"....I was worried about you." Snow said looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled trying to get his attention, "FOOD! HELLO!"  
  
"I HEARD YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME WENCH! SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
-Crash-  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
-Crash-  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
-Crash-  
  
Inuyasha murmured something and waited for the spell to wear off. 'That demon looked familiar, but why!?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"LIGHT CIRCLE!" yelled the demoness. She blocked Sango's boomerang and Kagome's arrow with ease. She was wearing a black kimono with a blood red flower on the back. On her forehead was a moon like Sesshoumaru's and two black stripes across each side of her face.  
  
"Snow what are you doing here! Where's Rin!?" Sesshoumaru asked looking behind him.  
  
"Your welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru." Snow said, "Rin is fine."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
'She reminds me of someone, of that girl I saw in my dreams a month ago,' Inuyasha thought, 'but she looks different.'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"DON'T YELL!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"THEN HOW AM I GOING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!?!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Your food." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha food to him. "What are you thinking about anyway?"  
  
"The demon that was with Sesshoumaru this afternoon?" Miroku thought with a perverted smile.  
  
-Slap-  
  
"Hentai." Sango said glaring at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha ate his food in silence and then rested in a tree near his companions.  
  
~*~  
  
Snow waited for Sesshoumaru to say something; Sesshoumaru just stood there trying to find emotion in Snow's eyes, but there was nothing-just emptiness. He could almost see something that he had never felt but Snow turned away from him and walked towards Rin. "We should go to Jakken and Rin." Snow said.  
  
"Stop." Sesshoumaru said staring at Snow.  
  
"Yes?" Snow asked still walking.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and pinned Snow to a tree, "I said stop."  
  
Snow made no movement, she just stared at Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru, just because I have to follow your rules doesn't mean I will let you treat me like a ..."  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked but didn't show it, "Like a what?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan, the only reason I took this job was because of Rin." Snow said holing back her tears. 'What is this feeling; I felt it before with Inuyasha. Why does it have to come back now!'  
  
"You called me Sesshoumaru-chan...why?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"B-Because...I...I don't know." Snow answered murmuring a spell.  
  
"What are you chanting!?" Sesshoumaru asked tightening his grip on Snow's neck.  
  
Snow brought her hand on to Sesshoumaru's hand, "Let go of me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Snow, "What were you chanting!"  
  
"Spell to make my heart cold and I won't fall in love again!" Snow yelled coughing and putting her hand on her throat.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at Snow.  
  
"Because I don't anyone to get that close to me again." Snow whispered looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who did it?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Did what?" Snow asked standing up a bit wobbly.  
  
"Tell me." Sesshoumaru said helping Snow up.  
  
"No one," Snow said, "Just let me finish my spell."  
  
"You will not finish it." Sesshoumaru said grabbing Snow's hands and pulling her towards the castle.  
  
"Nani!? I HAVE TO FINISH!" Snow yelled struggling to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp.  
  
Sesshoumaru continues pulling Snow, "Why do you want to cast the spell?"  
  
"FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Snow yelled still trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"For my good?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Why?"  
  
'Because you might find out why I really took this job and follow you around when you're not noticing.' Snow thought looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well why?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Snow.  
  
"Trust me you'll find out soon." Snow said looking away from Sesshoumaru. Snow smelled a familiar scent, "Crap."  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" yelled someone from behind them.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked frustrated that he had to ruin the moment.  
  
"I need to talk to the demoness." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You have you wench and the dead wench also." Sesshoumaru growled pulling Snow behind him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru don't go into an all out war, let's see what he wants." Snow said.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Why are you protecting her Sesshoumaru? She is not a full demon!" Inuyasha yelled keeping his eyes glued on Snow.  
  
"What do you want?" Snow asked.  
  
"What did you do to my memory?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snow asked moving closer to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
'No not now.' Snow thought. "You want you memory? I'll give it back only if you never come and see me ever again."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"He's the reason my heart is cold and emotionless. He is the reason I can't truly love anyone else." Snow said looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
This time when Sesshoumaru looked back into Snow's eyes he was love. Love for him and only him, but after all the love she had for Inuyasha she still cared very much for him. "Snow."  
  
Snow looked away from Sesshoumaru and walked over to Inuyasha. She stood in front of him and held out her hands, "Here."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her hands in it was a pinkish circle, "What is that?"  
  
"Your memory," Snow said pushing the circle on Inuyasha's chest. "I love you, but I can't have you. Only Kagome and Kikyo are allowed to tame your heart, not me. I hope you can understand that Inu-ku."  
  
*-*  
  
"Inuyasha where did you go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I visited an old friend." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"An old friend?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said sitting in a tree above Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
*-*  
  
Snow was sitting in the library; Rin was fast asleep; Sesshoumaru was in the same library Snow was in with paper work. "How did you lose you arm?" Snow asked still reading.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper work, "Nani?"  
  
Snow placed her book down and walked to Sesshoumaru's left arm, "You arm."  
  
"The half breed." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan I might be able to give your arm back, if you let me that is." Snow said.  
  
"Why did you tell me this earlier?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You never asked me if I could." Snow answered.  
  
"Would you do it?" Sesshoumaru asked/ordered.  
  
"Ok," Snow said sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Bringing you our arm back." Snow said concentrating on Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru tried to relax as a black light appeared around his arm. In minutes his arms was starting to materialize and finally was back.  
  
"You did it." Sesshoumaru said amazed.  
  
"Yeah guess I did..." Snow said passing out.  
  
"Snow." Sesshoumaru said. 'That must of use much of her energy.' Sesshoumaru picked Snow up and took her to his bed. He set her down and let her sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: n.n Kawaii right?  
  
Nana: Yes  
  
Sesshy: NO  
  
Nana: YES  
  
Sesshy: NO!  
  
Angel: *Eating popcorn watching Sesshy and Nana fighting*  
  
Sesshy: AT LEST MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN SEVEN!  
  
Nana: SO! *Run into her room crying*  
  
Angel: e.e NICE ONE SESSHY!  
  
Sesshy: NANI? 


End file.
